The Adventures of Mongolia and Tibet
by Orpah
Summary: Mongolia likes Tibet from the very beginning; the feeling may or may not be mutual. Series of drabbles about the history between the two.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

"Ahhh!" Mongolia tackled Tibet, jumping off of his horse to do so. He hit Tibet like a bag of rocks, knocking the air out of him.

Tibet gasped and wheezed, struggling in his monk's robes underneath the empire. "S...stop! You don't want… me!"

Mongolia pinned his arms above his head, saying, "Of course I want you. I want anyone!" He sat on him heavily, informing him, "You're going to come with me and be my wife now."

"Wife? I'm a boy! And a monk!" Tibet wheezed, still trying to get the air back in his lungs.

Mongolia tsked, saying, "Is that why you're bald? No matter, even without hair you'll make a great wife."

"Why me?" Tibet wanted to know. He wasn't freaking out at this point, though the other boy was fairly unfamiliar to him and apparently bloodthirsty.

"You have strong legs. You ran really far before I caught up to you; my leader says a wife needs to have strong legs to make her husband happy." His braid fell over his shoulder, tickling Tibet's face.

Tibet couldn't really move, so he focused on accepting what was going on now. "You'd want a woman, I promise. A young monk is not going to be much good to you as a wife."

Mongolia seemed to consider this, until a call from behind suddenly got his attention. "I got to go," he said, abruptly standing. "But I'm going to be back."

And with that, he got on his horse and rode away.

Tibet could only wonder what exactly was going on in the boy's head. Hopefully, he would not be back; Tibet had no intentions of being married anytime soon.

/AN/ I knew writing this that it wouldn't get much attention, but I've been reviewing Mongolia's history (and now Tibet's) and like, there's almost nothing on Tibet even though he's a canon character. Plus, Tibet is important in Mongolian history.

The history here is that the first invasion (and some of the earliest contact) of Tibet by Mongolia was in 1240, but in 1241, all the Mongol princes needed to be back to choose a new khan, and so they just up and left.

There will be more, and it will probably be cute.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

Apparently, Mongolia was coming back. He stood outside Tibet's home, imperious with his bow bent back and an arrow notched to it. He was staring down at Tibet, brown eyes concentrated like if he took his eyes off of Tibet for one second, he would disappear.

"Is there something you want?" Tibet asked calmly, watching Mongolia with caution.

"You have one chance to surrender, and one chance only," Mongolia stated, as he watched Tibet. His voice was still so young, not even broken by manhood.

Tibet considered. He'd heard of the great violence that Mongolia was capable of. He'd also heard of the mercy shown to those who surrendered.

"Let me pack my things." He didn't have much, but he did figure he would need things like clothes.

Mongolia seemed a little shocked, but then he grinned, showing white teeth. He put away his bow and arrow, astride his horse and beaming. "You can ride on my horse with me. I'll wait."

Tibet hurried into his home, reminding himself that though he had a desire to stay here, that desire must be denied. As most of his desires must be. It was important to be free from desire, however much it was tearing at his heart right then.

Was Mongolia a strange place to live? He pondered this as he packed a bag. Perhaps that was what made Mongolia such a volatile child. But of course, it obviously wasn't impossible to live there; Mongolia seemed to be doing well.

Tibet let out a long breath. What would be, simply would be.

He reappeared outside. One thing he noticed, as Mongolia hefted him up onto the back of his horse, was that Mongolia was not only dirtier than a pig, but he smelled too. The empire turned to grin at him, and said, "Golden Horde will be so pleased. We'll go home now."

And the horse took off at a gallop, taking Tibet far from the only home he'd truly known.

/AN/ I'm actually really liking this story so far. I'm going to need to do more research on Tibetan Buddhism, though. I don't understand it as well as I would like. Anyway, you can expect more updates soonish!

Oh, right, history: In the late 1240s, the Mongolians came back and demanded a great Buddhist leader to come serve the Khan (it was a particular guy). They also demanded the surrender of Tibet. It took like three years, but the Buddhist leader showed up in Mongolia with his two nephews, and Tibet was spared.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

Mongolia seemed very proud of his ger. It was a sort of felt tent, round and with smoke rising from a hole in the center. He hopped down from his horse as though they hadn't just ridden days to get there. "This is where we'll live, when I'm not busy. I get very busy this time of year," he said cheerily, flashing a huge grin at Tibet.

Tibet eased off of the horse. His legs were killing him, and his rump felt like it had been pelted with rocks. He gingerly stepped forward, feeling like he would fall over at any moment. "Oh? It's nice…"

This seemed to be the right thing to say, because Mongolia grinned wider. "I made it myself. And look, look! I have tea, and silk, and lots of nice things for you to have!"

He'd already ducked into the ger and reappeared with the goods in his arms. His eyes were positively sparkling, as he held the luxury goods like prizes. Technically, they probably were war prizes or something of the sort.

"Thank you," Tibet said gently, "They're lovely."

Mongolia nodded, and ducked back into the ger. He reappeared moments later, face more serious. "Do you know how to milk a mare?"

"Um… no, I can't say I do," Tibet admitted, a sudden dread coming over him. He had no idea how to live the nomad life; how was he supposed to adapt? Mongolia probably expected him to take care of the herds of animals while he was gone. That was what Mongolian wives did, wasn't it?

In his petrified silence, Mongolia had already taken the time to unsaddle his horse, and pat its flank appreciatively. "Horses," he said by way of conversation, "What would we do without them?"

"Yes," Tibet managed, as if he understood loving a horse more than a person. At least, that was what he concluded was the case with Mongolia, as he affectionately stroked his horse's mane.

It seemed his monosyllabic answer sounded wrong to Mongolia, because he turned around, a concerned expression on his face. "You are okay, aren't you? You look fine."

"Yes, I'm okay. I just… it's very different from Tibet." He was trying to be neutral, not show how terrifying this whole thing was.

But Mongolia came over, very hesitantly putting both his hands on Tibet's cheeks. His eyes stared straight into Tibet's, as he said, with a gentle voice seemingly reserved for his horse, "You're my wife now. I'm going to make sure you're happy."

"Of course," Tibet said, feeling his face heat up.

Mongolia released his face, and beamed at him. "Now, you have to see the inside of my ger! It's sort of smoky, but cozy."

Tibet followed him in, and wondered if this whole thing was going to last, or if Mongolia would get bored with him.

/AN/ This is actually really fun to write. I hope you all are liking it so far (all ten of you, ha ha); no extra history in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Hetalia! end/AN/

One thing Mongolia seemed to like most was getting them both out on their horses and roaming. He would ride at a slow pace to keep Tibet near him, and Tibet would take his trembling fingers and try to direct his horse.

He shouldn't be afraid, he knew; it was just a horse, and even if he fell off and died, it would not a horrible thing. But that was far easier to think than it was to feel it. His thighs and other muscles were getting stronger every day, as Mongolia led him about.

Right at that moment, Mongolia was twisted around on his horse and directing it with his legs. "You like horses, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," Tibet said, knuckles white.

Mongolia grinned at him. "You'll get the hang of it! You're pretty smart; you can read and everything. I only just started to read; got an alphabet from Uighur. But there are so many words you can read! It's amazing!"

Tibet laughed at his exhilaration, smiling back. "Yes, there are a lot of words. You'll get them all soon enough."

"I know! I want to read everything! But then I get tired of it and go outside. My boss reads longer than me," Mongolia admitted, still twisted around to look at Tibet.

Tibet smiled back again. "Well, we all have things we're good at."

"Mine's being an amazing conqueror! I'll always been good at that!" Mongolia practically chirped. He turned around to stroke his horse's mane, but stopped midstroke.

"That bastard," he said, and Tibet looked around to see if anyone was there.

A farm was before them, and while there were some workers, there was also China himself, clearly going among his people in many different places, as nations often did. It was good to reconnect, rather than trying to live above your own people.

He didn't appear to be doing anything that would warrant being called such a name.

Nevertheless, Mongolia had notched an arrow to his bow, and was crashing towards China.

Tibet didn't know what to do; he and China weren't on the best of terms, but he didn't want to see him shot down either. "China!"

The arrow flew just as China looked up, and sunk into his thigh. With a cry, he was down.

"Tibet! You could have made him dodge!" Mongolia shouted, turned back around on his horse. Ominously enough, his bow was still in hand, and he faced Tibet with an exasperated expression.

"But he wasn't doing anything wrong-" Tibet started, but he was cut off.

"He is doing something wrong! Look at this perfectly good pastureland he's ruined with his stupid farm! He is an idiot!" Mongolia snapped back, adding, "Anyway, I always shoot China when I see him."

"You can't do that," Tibet said, calmly. He was pulling on all his years of meditating. "Mongolia, you can't just shoot China like that; it's being a bully."

Mongolia rode his horse over to Tibet's side, China forgotten. He had dark, smoldering eyes, like the inside of his head was full of coals. "What? You can't tell me what to do!"

Tibet stayed calm, saying, "I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just telling you that people won't fear you as a great warrior if you pick on the weak."

This seemed to stop Mongolia cold. "But they shouldn't be building farms in good lands for grazing…"

"There are a lot of grazing lands, and the way China gets his food is through farming; you do want subjects around, don't you?" Tibet looked Mongolia right in the eyes, and his calm seemed to bleed over.

There was silence for several moments, as Mongolia processed the information.

"You are right about this one thing," Mongolia finally sighed, then he nudged his horse forward. "Let's head back. I need to teach you how to make felt."

Tibet nodded, and they headed for home.

He felt lucky to be alive.

/AN/ So anyway, shortly after the one guy went to Mongolia, he convinced the Mongolians to stop killing Chinese farmers for 'ruining perfectly good grazing lands.' That's what I've portrayed here. I hope someone is enjoying this!


End file.
